Our Happy Ending?
by ashmora
Summary: Bagaimana pun, janji adalah hutang dan hutang harus dibayar. Sekalipun tidak menyukainya. Sekali pun bertentangan dengan harapan. Tapi, bagaimana jika menepati janji akan melukai yang lain?


Ini fic request dari Chel diCieli. Semoga Chel-san masih ingat. Saya lupa publish sih. Maaf kalo ga memuaskan. Happy reading! ^^

**Warning:** OOC, Shounen ai, geje, ngaco, misstypos, dll (saking banyaknya saya ga mampu nyebutin satu-satu)

**Disclaimer:** KHR©Akira Amano

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** 1827, 6927, D18

**A/N: **Jika ada persamaan latar, jalan cerita, dll, Author mohon maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh dikarenakan keterbatasan pengetahuan Author tentang cerita yang dibuat oleh Author lain, dan jika fic ini tidak diizinkan, Author siap menghapusnya setiap saat.

**OUR HAPPY ENDING?**

"_Tsuna."_

"_Ya?"_

"_Apa aku boleh meminta bantuanmu?"_

"_Tentu saja."_

"_Haha, baguslah. Kalau begitu aku ingin minta tolong."_

"_..."_

"_Jika besok aku tidak kembali, tolong jaga dan bahagiakan Kyoya. Tolong gantikan aku."_

"_A-apa maksudmu, Dino-san?"_

"_Bukan apa-apa."_

"_Apa kau bermaksud mengorbankan dirimu sendiri dan tidak kembali?"_

"_Tidak. Bukan begitu, Tsuna. Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga supaya aku bisa kembali karena... aku ingin terus bersama dengan Kyoya. Tapi-."_

"_Kalau begitu lakukan yang terbaik. Berjuanglah. Kau harus kembali dengan selamat."_

"_Haha, kau tahu misiku ini misi macam apakan?"_

"_A-aku tahu. Tapi sepertinya kau terlalu pesimis. Dino-san, bertarunglah untuk hidup, bukan untuk mati."_

"_Hmm, mungkin aku memang terlalu pesimis."_

**ooOoOoo**

Tsuna menghela nafas panjang. Udara dingin mengekspose uap air yang keluar dari hidungnya hingga nampak seperti kabut di pagi hari yang perlahan pudar hilang bersama aliran udara.

Matanya terpaku pada langit-langit sempit di ruang kerjanya. Seiring dengan itu, rekaman masa lalu dimainkan di kepalanya yang perlahan mulai memanas. Sangat kontras dengan suhu dingin saat itu.

Sekali lagi dia menghela nafas. Berharap semua rasa bimbang dan bersalahnya ikut terbawa pergi oleh setiap karbon dioksida dan uap air yang mengalir keluar dari paru-parunya. Masa bodoh dengan pekerjaan yang menggunung di depannya, dia malah memikirkan hal lain.

Karena janji itu harus ditepati. Terdengar seperti kalimat biasa yang sangat sederhana. Tapi saat janji itu bertolak belakang dengan hasrat dalam diri, yang tersisa hanyalah kebimbangan dan rasa berat hati. Bagaimana pun, janji adalah hutang dan hutang harus dibayar. Sekalipun tidak menyukainya. Sekali pun bertentangan dengan harapan. Tapi, bagaimana jika menepati janji akan melukai yang lain?

"Tsunayoshi."

Dari arah pintu terdengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga Tsuna. Tsuna mengamati sosok yang berdiri tegap di ambang pintunya yang terbuka. Mengenakan kemeja ungu dan berjaket hitam, tatapan mata yang tajam, serta rambut yang terkesan acak-acakan.

"S-selamat malam, Hibari-san!" ucap Tsuna pada sosok yang perlahan memperkecil jarak diantara mereka.

"Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu. Aku menunggumu di kamarku. Kita akan pergi keluar."

Tiga kalimat. Namun, kalimat pendek. Itu sudah cukup banyak, mengingat sejak kepergian Dino, Hibari lebih sering berdiam diri. Bahkan, kata kamikorosunya pun jarang terdengar. Sepertinya kepergian Dino sebulan yang lalu memang sedikit mempengaruhi Sang Cloud Guardian. Hingga sekarang pengaruh itu tak kunjung lenyap, padahal sekarang dia sudah memiliki Tsuna. Tiga minggu yang lalu Tsuna mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Hibari, tapi sayang seribu sayang, semua yang diungkapkannya adalah kebohongan.

"K-keluar. Kita mau kemana?" tanya Tsuna yang sedikit kebingungan. Sayangnya, Hibari tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan itu. Dia hanya mempertajam tatapannya pada Tsuna lalu melengos pergi meninggalkan Sang Vongola Decimo yang diam-diam merinding karena tatapan itu.

Sosok Hibari perlahan mulai menghilang seiring tertutupnya pintu ruang kerjanya.

Tsuna memusatkan perhatiannya pada tumpukkan kertas yang ada di mejanya. Kertas-kertas itu seolah-olah memanggil-manggil namanya, meminta untuk dilayani setelah mengantri cukup lama. Dengan putus asa dia meraih satu lembar kertas itu dan mulai bekerja lagi

Tidak lebih dari satu menit dia berkutat dengan kertas-kertas itu, dia mendegar pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka sekali lagi. Dia meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu yang terbuka itu.

Mata lelahnya menangkap sosok seseorang berkepala nanas yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya setelah menutup pintu. Orang itu tersenyum pada Tsuna.

"M-mukuro-san, ada apa?" Tsuna sedikit kebingungan.

"Kufufu. Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, Tsunayoshi-kun." Ucapan Mukuro dengan telaknya membuat wajah Tsuna memerah. Mukuro memperlebar senyumnya. Merasa puas dengan reaksi yang diberikan oleh Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, apa kau ada waktu malam ini?" tanya Mukuro seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tsuna yang semakin memerah, hingga tinggal udara setebal lima sentimeter yang memisahkan mereka.

"M-mukuro-san, bisa menjauhkan wajahmu. Sedikit saja."

"Kufufu. Apa kau keberatan?" Tangan kanan Mukuro mulai menggapai dagu Tsuna. Sementara itu, Tsuna merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup semakin kencang, seakan-akan berpacu dengan detik waktu.

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, puluhan skenario menari-nari di dalam otak Tsuna. Berbagai macam emosi menyeruak, berbaur satu sama lain. Kekhawatir, penyesalan, dan kebahagiaan memenuhinya. Tsuna tidak bingung dengan perasaan yang muncul itu kerena dia tahu mengapa semua itu menyeruak saat orang itu datang.

"Tolong ja-." Ucapan Tsuna terpotong saat bibir kecilnya bertumbukan halus dengan bibir Mukuro.

Sebagian kecil dari diri Tsuna ingin melawan dan melepaskan diri dari ciuman Mukuro. Namun, tidak bisa. Sebagian besar dari diri Tsuna memaksanya untuk terus larut dalam ciuman itu karena... tidak ada salahnya menikmati ciuman yang diberikan oleh orang yang benar-benar dicintai.

Tsuna yang tanpa perlawanan membiarkan lidah Mukuro menelusuri seisi mulutnya, bermain-main dengan lidahnya, dan menikmati setiap mili isi mulutnya. Di sisi lain, Tsuna menikmati apa yang dilakukan Sang mist Guardian itu.

Setelah kehabisan udara, Mukuro memisahkan mulutnya dari mulut Tsuna. Segaris saliva nampak menghubungkan lidah mereka yang baru saja selesai bergelut. Sepinya ruangan kini terisi oleh suara nafas yang terengah-engah dari dua orang itu.

"Jadi, apa kau mau pergi denganku malam ini?" tanya Mukuro.

"A-aku sudah ada janji dengan Hibari-san."

"Begitu ya." sekilas Tsuna dapat menangkap sorot kekecewaan yang dipancarkan oleh mata Mukuro. "Maaf karena sudah menggangumu, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Dalam hitungan kurang dari sepeluh detik, sosok Rokudo Mukuro sudah menghilang di balik pintu ruang kerja Tsuna.

Selepas kepergian Mukuro, Tsuna menundukkan kepalanya, menatap lantai dingin di ruangannya. Dia memegang dadanya yang masih berdegup dengan kencang dan tidak beraturan. Terdengar seperti serangkaian ritme yang gagal dimainkan.

"Maafkan aku, Mukuro-san."

Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir turun melali pipinya. Pandangannya mulai kabur karena ada cairan yang memenuhi matanya. Air mata.

Sakit. Tsuna merasakan rasa sakit itu. Rasa sakit saat tidak bisa menunjukkan cintanya pada orang yang paling dicintai. Rasa sakit saat membuat orang yang dicintai kecewa. Padahal mereka saling mencintai. Itulah yang diketahui Tsuna sejak lama. Akan tetapi, janji itu. Janji itu menjadi ombak yang memisahkan mereka. Menghalangi menyatunya perasaan mereka.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Tsuna merasa bersalah baik pada Mukuro, Hibari, maupun Dino. Dia telah menyakiti hati Mukuro. Dia telah menipu Hibari dengan cinta palsunya. Dia telah menyetujui janji bodoh dengan Dino.

Rasanya hati Tsuna teriris-iris. Sakit, pedih, perih menyatu dalam sebuah penyesalan. Dia ingin bersama dengan Mukuro, bukan dengan Hibari. Tapi, janji adalah hutang dan hutang harus dibayar.

**ooOoOoo**

Hibari yang keluar dari ruang kerja Tsuna menjadikan kamarnya sebagai tujuan selanjutnya. Dengan langkah kecil dia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Hibari sudah berada di kamarnya. Dia duduk di atas ranjangnya sembari menatap satu-satunya foto yang ada di atas meja. Bukan fotonya bersama dengan Tsuna, akan tetapi fotonya bersama dengan Dino.

Rekaman masa lalu yang biasanya terputar, kini terputar lagi. Saat-saat indahnya bersama dengan Dino kembali terbayang, kenangan itu mengalir deras bagai air.

Dino memang sudah pergi untuk selamanya, tetapi bagaimana pun Hibari tidak akan bisa melupakannya. Dino yang telah memberinya kasih sayang. Dino yang telah mengahapus rasa kesepiannya. Dino yang perlahan menjadi pilar hidupnya.

Tapi sekarang, Dino sudah tidak ada dan dia sudah memiliki Tsuna. Tsuna yang menyatakan cintanya pada Hibari seminggu setelah kepergian Dino seharusnya menjadi sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Namun, tidak bagi Hibari. Dia tahu apa yang ada di balik semua itu. Janji.

Tsuna terlanjur berjanji pada Dino untuk menggantikannya di hati Hibari.

Di dalam hatinya, Hibari mengutuk Dino karena telah membuat Tsuna terikat dengan janji bodoh macam itu. Walau sebenarnya janji itu membuatnya sakit hati, Hibari tidak peduli. Hal itu karena kepolosan seorang Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Kepolosan Tsuna perlahan mulai meruntuhkan dinding-dinding dingin yang membentengi hatinya. Hibari menyukai Tsuna, akan tetapi persaannya pada Dino tak terelakkan lagi. Dia masih mencintai Dino. Namun, Dino sudah tidak ada.

Di tengah kebingungan yang melanda hati dan memenuhi pikirannya, Hibari memutuskan untuk memberikan sisa rasa cintanya pada Tsuna. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Hibari berharap Tsuna benar-benar mencintainya, bukan hanya karena perjanjian bodoh itu.

**ooOoOoo**

"Jadi, sebenarnya, ke mana kita akan pergi, Hibari-san?" tanya Tsuna pada orang yang sedang berjalan di depannya menyusuri jalan setapak di tengah hutan yang gelap. Tsuna sendiri berjalan membuntuti orang itu sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri karena suhu di luar sangat dingin. Musim gugur memang selalu dingin.

Tsuna menunggu jawaban dari Hibari. Namun, tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut Sang Cloud Guardiannya. Saat itu, tsuna mulai harap-harap cemas, takut jika Hibari akan melakukan sesuatu padanya.

Setelah beberapa menit menanti dan tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, mata Tsuna mulai menangkap sepercik cahaya dari kejauhan. Cahaya itu redup dan seolah berkedip-kedip. Tsuna mulai berhenti harap-harap cemas dan mulai berpikir cahaya macam apa yang ada di tengah hutan yang dingin ini.

Sesampainya di tempat asal cahaya redup yang berkedip-kedip itu, Tsuna hanya tertegun. Diam tak bergerak. Dia tak percaya dengan apa yang terhampar di depan matanya. Dia melihat sebuah meja di tepi danau dengan tujuh buah lilin yang melingkar di tengah meja. Sementara itu, di permukaan danau puluhan lilin yang menyala mengambang, bergerak menyusuri permukaan danau.

"H-hibari-san, ini-."

"Tetsu yang menyiapkannya. Kita akan makan malam."

Tsuna hanya diam tertegun. Masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ditangkap matanya.

"Terima kasih, Hibari-san." Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Tsuna menghambur memeluk Hibari yang ada di hadapannya. Yang dapat di rasakannya saat itu adalah kebahagiaan. Bahagia? Tapi kenapa? Apakah Hibari berhasil meluluhkannya? Seharusnya, dia yang membahagiakan Hibari, tapi pada kenyatannya Hibarilah yang membuatnya bahagia.

Tsuna merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Hibari membalas pelukannya, padahal dulu tidak pernah. Akhirnya, Tsuna pun menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Hibari dan merasakan kehangatan yang ditransfer tubuh Hibari ke tubuhnya.

Saat itu otak Tsuna mulai bekerja dan menebak-nebak apa yang akan dilakukan Hibari selanjutnya. Berdasarkan hasil kerja otaknya, Hibari pasti akan meraih dagunya dan menciumnya seperti yang dilakukan Mukuro tadi.

Mukuro. Jantung Tsuna berdegub kencang seperti saat sedang bersama dengan Mukuro. Dia teringat pada persaannya pada Mukuro. Kini rasa bimbang mulai menyelimuti hati Tsuna. Tak seharusnya dia berpelukkan dengan Hibari seperti ini. Seharusnya dia berpelukkan dengan orang yang dicintainya.

"Tsunayoshi, aku mencintaimu."

Mendengar itu, Tsuna menahan nafasnya. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak, padahal kenyatannya jantungnya berdegup kencang. Rasa bersalah kembali menyeruak ke permukaan.

Dia penipu. Dia menipu Hibari dengan cinta palsunya.

**ooOoOoo**

Dari kejauhan seseorang mengamati apa yang sedang dilakukan Hibari dan Tsuna. Bersembunyi di kegelapan malam, dia memicingkan matanya mencoba menangkap bayang-bayang dua orang itu. Dan ketika itu, rasa sakit yang ada dalam hatinya semakin menjadi.

"Oya oya, apa aku sudah terlambat?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

**ooOoOoo**

Tiga hari sudah berlalu sejak Tsuna makan malam di tepi danau bersama Hibari. Selama tiga hari pula persaan Tsuna kacau. Dia ingin bersama Mukuro, tapi di sisi lain dia ingin menepati janjinya pada Dino. Dia ingin memutuskan hubungannya dengan Hibari, tapi dia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Hibari.

Kalau tidak bisa membuatnya bahagia, cukup menjaga persaannya saja. Kalimat itu mulai mengalir di kepala Tsuna.

"Aku harus menjaga perasaan Hibari-san," guman Tsuna pada dirinya sendiri.

'Apakah dengan tetap bersama dengannya itu artinya menjaga perasaannya? Jika pada akhirnya dia tahu bahwa kau tak benar-benar mencintainya, bukannya itu hanya akan menyakitinya?'

Suara itu muncul dan memenuhi kepala Tsuna dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuatnya makin bimbang.

Tsuna memegang kepalanya lalu membenamkannya ke meja kerjanya yang masih dipenuhi tumpukkan kertas yang belum dikerjakan.

"Maafkan aku, Hibari-san, Mukuro-san, Dino-san. Aku harus membuat keputusan ini."

**ooOoOoo**

Tsuna melemaskan otot-ototnya setelah berjam-jam berkutat dengan kertas-kertas itu. Susah payah dia mengesampingkan masalah pribadinya dan menghabisi kertas-kertas yang memenuhi mejanya itu.

Tsuna yang sudah merasa lapar mmutuskan untuk pergi menuju ruang makan. Dua langkah dia meninggalkan mejanya, Tsuna melihat pintunya bergerak terbuka. Dia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menunggu orang yang membua pintu itu menampakkan diri.

Tsuna diam mematung setelah melihat sosok yang muncul dari pintu. Mukuro.

Saat itu, perasaan yang sama saat Mukuro datang muncul kembali. Entah kenapa Tsuna ingin memeluk orang yang ada di hadapannya itu. Entah kenapa dia ingin mereasakan kecupan dari orang itu. Dalam sesaat apa pun tentang Hibari menghilang dari benaknya karena Mukuro memenuhinya.

Perlahan, Mukuro melangkah mendekati Tsuna yang mematung dan menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Mukuro melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Tsuna dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

Tsuna yang masih mematung tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia hanya tercengang dengan apa yang dilakukan Mukuro.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, aku mencintaimu. Sungguh mencintaimu."

Tsuna tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Mukuro. Seketika ingatannya melayang, terbawa kembali ke peristiwa tiga hari yang lalu saat dia makan malam bersama Hibari. Hibari juga memeluknya seperti ini. Hanya memeluknya tanpa memberikan sebuah ciuman yang telah diperkirakan otak Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi, aku tahu apa yang kaurasakan. Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja?"

Tsuna menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam, mempererat pelukannya pada Sang Mist Guardian. Pikirannya kacau. Dia ingin menyatakan cintanya pada Mukuro, tapi itu artinya dia mengkhianati Dino dan Hibari. Namun, jika dia terus memendam apa yang harus dinyatakannya, pada akhirnya dia sendirilah yang akan menderita.

Mukuro menggerakan tangannya dan mengusap perlahan kepala Sang Vongola Decimo yang masih berdiam dalam pelukannya. Dia merasakan Tsuna mulai bergerak, sehingga dia segera melepaskan pelukannya.

Mukuro melihat muka Tsuna yang memerah dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"M-mukuro-san, aku juga mencintaimu. T-tapi, aku sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Dino-san untuk menggantikannya di hati Hibari-san."

"Jadi, kau mencintaiku?" Tsuna menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Mukuro pun melempar sebuah senyum kecil yang penuh makna.

**ooOoOoo**

Hibari yang berniat pergi ke ruangan Tsuna melihat pintu Tsuna yang terbuka. Diam-diam dia mengintip ke dalam. Dan saat itu, seolah-olah jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Dia tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang terhampar di depan matanya.

Dia mengintip sekali lagi dan mendapati pemandangan yang sama. Dilihatnya Mukuro dan Tsuna yang sedang berpelukkan. Ingin sekali rasnya dia menerobos ke dalam dan meluapkan amarahnya. Namun, susah payah dia menahan semua itu dan hanya berdiri di balik tembok ruang Tsuna sembari mendengarkan semua yang mereka bicarakan.

Selama dia berdiam di sana, hatinya bergemuruh. Rasa sakit saat Dino tiada menyembul kepermukaan. Rasa takut akan kehilangan orang yang disayangi kembali menghujam.

"M-mukuro-san, aku juga mencintaimu. T-tapi, aku sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Dino-san untuk menggantikannya di hati Hibari-san." Saat kata-kata itu mengalir dari mulut Tsuna, Hibari merasakan hatinya bagai ditusuk ribuan duri. Sakit.

'Tsuna mencintai Mukuro. Jadi, dia tidak mencintaiku. Bodoh! Tentu saja Tsuna tidak mencintaiku. Dia hanya menepati janjinya pada Haneuma yang bodoh itu.' Sekuat tenaga, Hibari berusaha menenangkan gejolak yang muncul di dalam hatinya. 'Tsuna bukan untukku. Seharusnya, aku tidak memaksakan perasaannya.'

"Jadi, kau mencintaiku?" Tsuna menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

Perlahan, Hibari mengayunkan kakinya, melangkah memasuki ruangan di mana Tsuna dan Mukuro berada. Dilihatnya Tsuna yang menatapnya dengan ketakutan.

"H-hibari-san."

Hibari yang ditipu, ingin marah, tapi tidak bisa. Bagaimanapun ini kesalahannya juga karena berharap Tsuna akan benar-benar mencintainya.

"Tsunayoshi, maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu terikat perjanjian bodoh dengan Dino. Sudah cukup kau menggantikanya di hatiku. Sudah cukup pula kau menjagaku. Aku bahagia. Sekarang giliranmu untuk berbahagia," ucap Hibari sambil menahan apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan hatinya.

Tsuna yang mendengar semua itu hanya diam membelalakkan matanya dalam keterkejutan. Sementara itu, Mukuro yang membelakangi Hibari hanya berdiri mendengarkan setiap kata yang mengalir dari mulut rivalnya tanpa ada niat untuk mengganggu percakapan meraka berdua.

"Nanas, sekarang Herbivore itu milikmu."

"Kufufu, kau menyerah, Kyoya?"

"Aku sudah bosan dengannya." Kata-kata itu seharusnya menikam hati Tsuna, tapi kenyataannya tidak. Tsuna mengetahui ada kebohongan dibalik kata-kata itu.

Setelah merasa mengucapkan semua yang ingin diucapkannya, Hibari pergi menjauhi mereka berdua.

"Hibari-san." Tsuna berteriak sebelum Hibari melewati pintu ruang kerjanya. Hibari yang mendengar itu hanya menghentikan langkahnya tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Terima kasih, Hibari-san!"

Hibari masih terdiam. Berpikir bagaimana dia harus mebalas ucapan Tsuna, hingga pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membalikkan badannnya dan melemparkan sebuah senyum pada Tsuna sebagai jawaban.

**~OWARI~**

**A/N: **Ngegantung? Enggakkan? Sad ending? Enggak jugakan?

Padahal Chel-san minta happy ending, tapi endingnya malah jadi ga jelas gini. Hontou ni gomenasai. m(_)m

Inilah hasil kerja dari otak bego nan mellow dari author.

Meskipun ficnya jelek **bin** geje (ficnya berjenis kelamin laki-laki nih), mind to review?


End file.
